


Drabble Chain of Madness: Smallville

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: Drabble Chain of Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Complete One-Shots but still a 'WIP', F/M, Gen, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Multiple Xrossovers, Other, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash. **Taking Prompts... if they strike my fancy** -Series will be broken up into Parts. Separated by Fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 5 - Gulp

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is taken from my 2 accts of ff.net. I have more hidden somewhere so will upload when I have a chance.  
> Just FYI. The majority of this was written a looooong ways back so excuse the mistakes and writing style.

Title: Drabble 5 - Gulp

Pairing: Harry Potter . Clark Kent

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Superman

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had walked into work he expected it to be like any other day. He would sit down with a cup of coffee, greet his partner Lois, and type away. This routine changed a bit when the new star of the paper, Harry Potter, arrived to grace the office with his presence. It wasn't that Clark detested the quiet man, far from it, he was simply… annoyed. Annoyed at the way Harry sauntered around, the way he laughed with his head tossed back, the way his glasses would slide down his nose, the way his lips would quirk and eyes sparkled… Clark was just annoyed.

It had been three long days and his lover had yet to acknowledge him, it wasn't his fault he had to cancel their dinner date, and it wasn't as if he planned for some plane to fall from the sky or a bus to turn over. Clark glared as Harry gave Jimmy a hug, the pencil in his hand snapped. Lois spared him a glance, "Are you alright?"

Through gritted teeth Clark responded, "I'm fine."

There was nothing fine with the torture of watching Harry interacting with the rest of the office, even Lois, and not even making eye contact with the superhero. It was evil, mean, and completely uncalled for. If Harry wanted to behave like a brat then Clark would let him so he set on ignoring Harry… only his plan didn't seem to be going well by the fifth day seeing as Harry was ignoring him and was completely unfazed by the silent treatment.

By the seventh day Clark was getting desperate, Harry hadn't been over his apartment in ages and the cold showers weren't doing a damn thing for his libido. He couldn't stand it; this separation was driving him insane! In a desperate move Clark had waited for his lover to walk home before he swooped down and snatched the cursing wizard right off the sidewalk and took him to the highest ledge he could find in the city. What he hadn't counted on was Harry glaring at him and popping away, damn his magic!

By the tenth day Cark had yet to hear let alone see Harry until the dark haired man woke him from his sleep with soft fingers stroking his face. Harry's eyes were red from crying and Clark could do nothing but hold his lover as he sobbed atop him and babbled away nonsense he couldn't comprehend. In the end Harry had fallen asleep and Clark was just glad he finally had Harry in his arms. The morning was quiet as Clark shuffled around the kitchen making breakfast as Harry stared into his coffee that had too much milk. "You never said it back."

Clark frowned, "Said what back?"

Harry glanced up past his bangs, "I told you I loved you before you left and you said 'Uhu, sure.'."

So that was it. Clark felt like a complete fool. The word love was important to his lover; it was something that was said so rarely to him that Clark had made a promise that when Harry said it he would return it, always. Only this time Clark had simply dismissed it… not that he could remember doing it but he could at least understand the way Harry dismissed him. Payback was a bitch. "I'm sorry." And he was right there, kneeling before his lover ignoring the burning eggs. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry too. You were preoccupied I know, I just threw a tantrum that's all. I guess I'm so used to hearing it from you that when you dismissed me it was like a fist to the stomach."

Wincing Clark reached upwards to cup Harry's warm cheek, "I love you Harry, always and forever."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "I love you too."

So it ends with a Happily Ever After.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
9/16/10


	2. Drabble 25 - Baby, It's Cold Outside

Title: Drabble 25 - Baby, It's Cold Outside

Pairing: Lex . Harry

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Smallville

Warning: AU, Non-Magic, Slash.

AN: Was inspired by the song "Baby, It's cold Outside" sung by the Glee cast. Found on YouTube: ( watch? v=BgdLdl60E MA&feature= bf_prev&list= PL71EC5F85CB 624135&index =70) Remove the spaces. Watch and listen to the song as you read, if you have to replay it then do so, love it!

With a laugh Harry stared into the warm blue eyes of the one person in the small town he felt the closest to. Ever since moving to Smallville Harry had resigned himself to a life of boredom watching grass grow. Used to the hustle and bustle of the city Harry had many friends from many walks of life, he was a friendly enough bloke, but for some reason those in town seemed to label him as a snob – which he wasn't.

It had only been a month and his stint in public school at the local and only high school, named Smallvillerespectively, that Harry decided he would return to being home schooled. At least then he would learn something seeing as the public school system was severely lacking and the student body were a bunch of nitwits who didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"More cider?"

"Yes please." Holding out his empty cup Harry watched those long fingers, so deceptively fragile; tip the pitcher of the still warm apple cider.

"If you're hungry I can have some food brought up." With a clank the pitcher was returned to the glass table, the fire crackling and popping.

Glancing out the window Harry finally noticed that the threat of snow had come to be. It was Kansas, why wouldn't it snow? "I didn't realize it was so late." Sipping at the spicy drink he had fallen in love with Harry glanced at his watch and almost choked on it. "Damn I should be getting home." Only he wasn't getting up. The large room filled with books and oversized furniture made it feel cozy and the company wasn't something he would complain about in the least. "I'm sorry Lex; I don't want to leave but…"

"Then stay." The man reached over and took Harry's hand in his own, thumb brushing over knuckles. "It's cold outside."

"Let me borrow a coat then." Glancing down at the warm hand atop his own Harry felt his heart flutter in his chest and a blush stole across his cheeks, "I had a great time today Lex. It's not common to find an indoor pool in the middle of farmland."

"A heated Olympic sized pool."

Snobbish Harry wasn't but he knew the type of person Lex Luthor was, he was a man who knew his own wealth and flaunted it without care as if a hundred bill was a mere penny. "Plus a diving board…" Harry's smile faded and he pulled his hand away, he needed to leave before he said or did something that would jeopardize their friendship. Why would Lex Luthor of all people want him?

Lex stood as Harry stood, "Please Harry stay, there's plenty of room here at the manor."

"Lex…"

"It's cold outside."

"We're in Kentucky in the middle of December, of course its cold." Glancing out the window again Harry bit his lip, the snow was really coming down and now that he had his wits about him he noticed the way the glass rattled from the winds. "I can always call my driver."

"A room can be prepared quickly," moving closer Lex picked up Harry's glass of cider and handed it to the younger man. When Harry's hands gripped the glass Lex held them in place. "It's bad out there, bound to only get worse."

"I really can't stay; this evening has been great, the best really. Mom's bound to be worried; dad's probably pacing a whole into the floor." Harry found his excuses dying on his tongue as he stared into his friend's eyes, easily getting lost in the unique shade. "Maybe I can stay for another drink."

Lex's smile was brilliant and Harry felt warmer and he was sure that Lex could hear the way his heart was about ready to thump out of his chest. "By the time you leave it'll be up to your knees. There's no hurry… you're so beautiful."

Harry ducked his head and moved away, the warm cider doing nothing to douse the heat coloring his face. "I'm not." Sipping carefully Harry stared into the dancing flames of the hearth well aware of the eyes on him, "I really can't stay." One last ditched effort, another sip of his cooling cider Harry jumped as a firm chest pressed against his back. The air left him as a nose nudged the nape of his neck and trailed upwards until words were whispered into his ear.

"How can you do this thing to me?" Lex settled his hands on hips and he closed his eyes, Harry smelt divine. There wasn't anything masking the scent, no sprits of cologne just that undeniable musk that screamed for him to act in a way that startled him – at first.

Lex could remember watching the boy arrive to the small town as he spoke with his friend Clark. Harry arrived atop a motorcycle at the local coffee shop, The Talon, and Lex had known just by looking at it that the person who removed the helmet wasn't someone like the rest of the people in the small town. From where he stood conversing with Clark he watched as the young man entered the coffee shop and pulled out a very familiar Centurion Card.

From there it wasn't difficult to move closer to the stranger who had enrolled as a senior at the local High School but quickly reverted back to private teaching. It was there that Lex made his move and offered his own personal tutors which allowed him to learn much more about the young man who leant against him, "Say what's in this drink." Harry tried to move away but Lex was quick to keep him in place.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really must go my parents…"

"Call them." Lex moved around until it was only the glass of cider keeping them apart. "You'll freeze out there; up to your knees I'm sure."

"Lex, I…" His words were silenced as Lex leaned in and sealed his lips over Harry's whose eyes fluttered close. Mouths opening Harry gasped as a tongue swiped along his and the next thing he knew he was alone. Opening his eyes he stared, "I'm so sorry." Lost in the kiss the cider tipped from his grasp and spilled on Lex. Moving forward Harry grabbed some napkins as he set his cup down.

"I'm fine." Lex grabbed Harry's wrist as the younger man made to wipe at the spill. "No harm done." Being sticky was a small price to pay and Lex didn't want the mood to be ruined. Touching Harry's cheek he brushed a thumb over plump lips, "Put some records on while I speak with the help. I won't take no for an answer, you'll be staying the night."

Harry watched as Lex gave him a parting kiss and Harry could only stand there bemused with a healthy dose of arousal. He shouldn't be acting like some virginal maiden but being around someone like Lex, strong and dominant it made butterflies flutter around his navel. Touching his lips Harry smiled and made his way to the record player in the corner.

The selections were practically all of Harry's favorites, an old soul stuck in the twenty-first century. Harry would be a fool not to know just who the type of person Lex was, Harry knew Lionel and the way his own father talked about the man, it would be easier to just leave and not be bothered with the press but reaching into his pocket for his cellular Harry felt giddy as he informed his parents he would be spending the night with a promise to be safe. Lily's words were quickly met by the angry shout of his father in the background… definitely bad press.

"Food will be brought to us." Harry turned and felt his throat go dry; Lex had changed into a simple pair of pants and t-shirt that showed off his arms that weren't in the least bit scrawny.

"What do you expect of me Lex?"

Lex smirked, "Nothing for tonight if you're worried."

Watching the man stalk forward Harry wished he had his cider to hide behind, but he was a Potter and Potter's weren't fools. "Tomorrow then." Lex took his hand and Harry felt himself lead into a slow dance, "I'm not a friend's with benefits person, not with you at least." The words were spoken softly, their eyes on one another.

"How many of these friends do you have?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." The grip on his waist tightened and their steps stilled.

"I play for keeps Harry, do I have to find them and dispose of them?"

It shouldn't have but Harry felt a jolt of arousal hit him, "I'm not young and naïve Lex, I know of your reputation. If you make me fall for you it won't be me you should be worried of."

Amused Lex wasn't used to threats, making them yes, but receiving them no. "You're family doesn't scare me. Give us a chance."

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow… the press will have a field day when they catch wind." Closing his eyes Harry lost himself in the kiss that followed, it may have been cold outside but it was warm inside.

The fire popped and crackled, neither paid too much attention to the knock on the door or the butler who placed a platter on the glass table and left with nary a word.

End.


	3. Drabble 26 - Sugar Daddy

Title: Drabble 26 - Sugar Daddy

Pairing: Lex Luthor . Harry Potter

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Smallville

Warning: AU - Slash

The heat was stifling; it was a muggy haze during the day and a muggy stillness during the night. The flies and mosquitoes buzzed creating the only miniscule breeze through the town. If it hadn't been for LexCorp 'donating' truck loads of cold water for the dried up farm lands and to cool the cattle life would have been even more difficult but Harry wasn't thinking of the economy, the sudden heat wave that domed half the US, or even the blackout that blanketed half the sleepy town - the Luthor mansion included.

No.

Harry was more concerned in taking his afternoon nap as he gently floated in the oversized swimming pool, a pair of sunglasses keeping the glare of the sun from waking him, and his fingers trailing the water's surface causing a slight ripple. Magic came in handy to keep him from roasting from the sun, he already had an all over tan (thanks to the privacy of his lover's yacht) and to be uneven because of his Speedos would be horrifying... and he was lazy enough to not turn over.

From behind the dark lenses Harry's eyes fluttered as the soft click of the French doors closing. He kept his face from twitching into a smile as his lover tried but failed to sneak up on him, it was amusing. A lean body slipped into the cool water causing Harry's inflatable to drift away. Patiently Harry waited…

"Gah!"

Laughter.

Flailing under the water Harry felt it burn a path through his nose and when he broke the surface he gasped for breath and coughing, "Lex!"

Harry took a swing at his lover but the man grabbed his wrist and tugged. "You're delicious when you're angry." Lex purred in his ear as pale arms, a stark contrast of the tanned stretch of skin, wrap around Harry and holding him close.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Tucking his face against Lex's neck Harry pressed his lips along warm delicious smelling skin. "I love your money more."

Lex's fingers drifted and Harry gave a shout as his sides were tickled and tried to wriggle away, "Say it."

"No... stop... Lex!"

"Say it."

"Ah! Alright, love you, I... Lex! Love you." face flushed Harry gripped his lover tightly as Lex floated them so they were pressed against one of the pools side. "Love you." kissing his way up along the smooth neck, chin, and finally lips Harry giggled. "Sugar daddy."

Lex smirked; funny considering between their wealth the young wizard's was nearly double. "Sugar daddy needs some love."

"You do?" rubbing against his lover he let his magic wrap around the taller man and watching those blue eyes flutter he could feel the growing lump against his stomach, "Something can be arranged."

"How much for a piece of this?" Lex's hand grabbed hold of Harry's ass and the wizard legs lifted and encircled the man.

"Dinner, me and you at my favorite place." watching his lovers nose wrinkle Harry lips twitched, "We can go to the back for a 'thank you' kiss."

"Mmm, I'll call my driver."

"I drive."

"No."

"Yes." Kiss. "Want to feel your arms around me." Kiss. "The wind in our hair." Kiss. "Maybe we can pull over," Kiss. "And you can fuck me against a tree?" Harry nipped at his lower lip.

"Want to fuck you right here." Fingers hooking on the edge of Harry's Speedos and tugged down until they were tucked beneath his ass, "Make you scream for me."

"Yessss." Harry hissed into his ear as a finger slid into his slick passage - magic was wonderful thing.


End file.
